


Cautiva entre tus Sábanas

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Juvenil Novel, Original Work, Romance - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dark Fantasy, Drama & Romance, Erotica, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Original Universe, Past Sexual Abuse, Platonic Romance, Religious Humor, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: El valor y el orgullo arrebatados de una prodigiosa guerrera de dios que es enjuiciada y condenada por un crimen que no cometió son devueltos a ella por quien menos pensó.El Emperador demoniaco Jericho está a poco de conquistar el mundo, hasta entonces la suerte toca a su puerta ofreciéndole la oportunidad de acomodar entre sus filas a su más grande obstáculo de luz. El único ser capaz de detenerlo a él y a su ejército.Una vez que logré su cometido todo el planeta le pertenecerá.La paciencia y el tiempo están de su lado.La guerrera de dios, Leylak se verá entre la espada y la pared cuando es capturada por su enemigo natural siendo capaz de lograr ver en él algo más que un demonio sádico lleno de ambiciones perversas. Alguien que le propone algo más allá de placeres indescriptibles: libertad absoluta.¿Confiará en su palabra?El toque del Emperador arde, su mirada afilada la asusta como la atrae, sus intenciones son maliciosas y él no escatimará en recursos para hacerla caer en la tentación.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es uno de mis primeros libros originales. Comprendo si me falta mucho por aprender pero hago lo que puedo. 
> 
> Ojalá les guste.

**UN CUENTO DE GUERRA**

Después de una sangrienta batalla de 204 años donde la humanidad, sola, se batió en duelo contra toda criatura mágica y sobrenatural que existía en este mundo, cada humano viviente tuvo que comprender que ya no era la especie dominante.

Su libertad se había acabado. La paz se había desvanecido y fuera de todo eso, el odio era un factor importante en cada una de las masas mortales.

Hay muchas versiones de cómo se originó la lucha por el poder y dominio, pero siempre se ha dicho que una verdad puede tener varias caras; la humanidad piensa que fueron victimizados y traicionados, los demonios están convencidos de que ya era hora de que el mundo fuese suyo.

Al final de la larga batalla que dejó a todo un continente en un estado deplorable y casi en completo control de la poderosa _Orden Obsidiana_ , la humanidad al fin tuvo una respuesta a sus oraciones de piedad, de un poder superior que les permitió mantenerse viva. Una que bajó con alas, armas y una luz que fue capaz de repeler al ser que comandaba a toda la horda demoniaca, oscura y cruel. Ese último aliento trajo consigo la esperanza y las ganas de seguir peleando.

Sin embargo mientras la humanidad poseía cientos de debilidades, entre los más destacados: la vejez, la fragilidad y el sentimentalismo, la incapacidad de manejar las emociones con el mismo control que sus enemigos. Los demonios podían vivir hasta 1,000 años o más, su fuerza era incomparable y su sangre fría envidiable.

Al final, Elettêe, el continente central del planeta Ceiro finalmente fue tomado por _La Orden Obsidiana_ y con él, varias partes alrededor del globo. Ciudades, pueblos, partes incapaces de ser tomadas por los humanos por sus condiciones climáticas extremas y la incapacidad tecnológica de modernizarse en maneras de combatir contra ello.

A pesar de que los humanos habían logrado crear armas capaces de hacer daño a su enemigo, era clara la desventaja.

O eso hasta que el Arcángel Luzbel bajó del cielo y arrasó con todos los demonios habitando el segundo continente del Noroeste junto a la isla aledaña, Luvia.

A excepción de Marcell, una zona volcánica increíblemente peligrosa, gran parte del territorio del noroeste fue liberado de la opresión demoniaca por Luzbel, quien permitió que una gran caravana de ángeles y arcángeles se uniesen a la lucha en pro a la humanidad, causándoles muchos problemas a La Orden Obsidiana.

El Emperador Jericho, el comandante supremo de La Orden Obsidiana y líder de los 7 Guardianes del Caos, entonces hizo una jugada que dejaría la humanidad sin aliados (otra vez).

Usando a los íncubos y súcubos, el Emperador logró tomar gran parte de Glaicco con la formación de cientos de híbridos nacidos de demonios y humanos por igual; logrando así mezclar humanos-demonios en zonas habitables del enemigo e implantar la discordia en las débiles mentes mortales.

El punto ganador fue cuando una súcubo logró seducir a un arcángel sin necesidad de dormirlo primero. Cuando ella dio a luz a una bestia propia, el Arcángel Luzbel ordenó la retirada de su armada celestial dejando que la oscuridad se propagase por el mundo nuevamente.

Sin embargo, algo que el Emperador Jericho no supo fue que no sólo a él se le ocurrió la idea de crear híbridos, y aquel ángel tentado por el súcubo no fue el único en crear descendencia en el mundo.

El nacimiento de un guerrero humano-ángel también fue dado a conocer luego de una derrota aplastante en Leicika norte, este guerrero fue adiestrado por los arcángeles antes de su retirada y este a su vez había repartido sus conocimientos en varios híbridos reconocidos dentro de las filas que peleaban por los humanos.

El Emperador Jericho sólo había peleado una vez con ese guerrero y fue en esa lucha cuando pudo mirar que no era un hombre, sino una mujer, la que estaba debajo de la armadura y volaba con alas emplumadas. Empuñando la espada de Luzbel y causándole un gran daño con ella. A su vez, el demonio logró infectarla con un veneno especial que la puso al borde de la muerte, pero como si quisieran volver a pelear ambos mantuvieron sus vidas mientras sus seguidores y aprendices seguían luchando.

Todo bajo el juramento del Emperador Jericho que el guerrero híbrido caería al igual que la humanidad.

_»Es sólo cuestión de tiempo_ —fue lo último que dijo en Leicika norte antes de retirarse no sin antes alzar la Muralla Carmesí en la frontera con Leicika sur para evitar que en su ausencia alguien tratase de entrar a sus terrenos.


	2. UNO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de un emperador no era sencilla. Pero ser el subordinado de un emperador como Jericho tampoco era algo fácil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el primer episodio de la novela. Ojalá sea de su agrado.

La noche era perfecta para darse unos minutos para sí mismo, y ahora Bayhas se encontraba en la gran biblioteca del castillo gobernado por el Emperador Jericho. Vestido con su armadura oscura, sin su capa roja y sus armas, Bayhas se apartó algunos cabellos de la cara de un movimiento de cuello. Con cuidado seleccionaba algunos pergaminos y luego los llevaba a una de las mesas para sentarse y leerlas con una rapidez admirable, al terminar se levantaba e iba por más pergaminos.

La armadura no le molestaba a la hora de poder sentarse en las grandes sillas, es más sin ella se sentía desprotegido aún en la morada de su señor. En el fondo seguía siendo un guerrero. Aun cuando había renunciado estar al mando del ejército demoniaco y no se arrepentía de su decisión. 

Ya había peleado demasiado y ahora que mayor parte del mundo estaba dominado por las fuerzas oscuras, él sólo deseaba descansar y leer todo el día.

Apenas había desenrollado otro pergamino cuando lamentablemente todo su relax se fue al carajo al oír un potente rugido en la parte de arriba que hizo que las arañas de luz se meciesen de un lado a otro. Esto sólo podía indicar una cosa: Jericho estaba furioso. 

Bayhas ya se imaginaba por qué.

Soltando un suspiro resignado y enrollando delicadamente el pergamino que se hallaba leyendo, Bayhas se dispuso a ir arriba y encarar a su señor. Subiendo por extensas escaleras y largos pasillos, el demonio de cabello blanco, largo y amarrado en una trenza que rozaba sus rodillas, encontró al Emperador Jericho afuera de sus aposentos, apoyado de espaldas en las grandes puertas.

Por raro que parezca, a Bayhas no le sorprendió verlo completamente desnudo, lo que le sorprendió fue encontrándolo limpiándose la sangre de las manos con un pañuelo blanco, completamente empapado del líquido vital humano con una desesperación jamás antes vista en él.

—¿De nuevo? —Preguntó Bayhas siendo cuidadoso con sus palabras. 

Jericho le miró con un par de ojos amarillos brillantes que le hicieron sentir algo incómodo; el Primer Guardián de la Orden Obsidiana se había acostumbrado tanto a verlo molesto y sumamente susceptible que observarlo en ese estado tan extraño, casi reflexivo, no hizo nada más que hacerle pensar a Bayhas que en cualquier momento su señor lo mandaría a besar la pared. 

El Emperador se destacaba muy bien por hacer cosas inesperadamente crueles, y él como su seguidor de años jamás ponía en duda esa reputación.

—¿Señor?  
—Por esto odio tomar amantes humanas —gruñó arrojando el pañuelo al suelo, lejos de él. 

El gran cuerpo de Jericho, de dos metros y un poco más, estaba completamente manchado de sangre seca y esparcida por sus tonificados músculos. Seguramente también intentó limpiar la sangre de su piel sin conseguir gran cosa.

—No duran ni diez horas; y se mueren con tan poco —musitaba por lo bajo.

Bayhas se mordió la lengua cuando una pregunta surcó su mente: ¿No será que se emociona demasiado?, pues sabía que Jericho lo tomaría a mal y en definitiva lo lanzaría por alguna ventana. Más precisamente el gran ventanal de vidrios azules que tenían ambos a un lado al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Y por qué no toma a una amante demonio? —Expresó con sencillez esperando que su señor no lo tomara como una ofensa.  
—Porque son asquerosas —espetó, mirándolo y arrugando el puente de la nariz—. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste las últimas?

¿Cómo diablos podría olvidarlo? Hermosas, letales y con fetiches extraños. Las mujeres murciélagos-demonio que, curiosamente el Cuarto Guardián de la Orden Obsidiana, Hassan, había conseguido por montones (de quién sabe de qué maldito agujero) tenían un carácter insoportable y deseos incomprensibles para los dos fieros demonios presentes, que recordaban con asco exactamente lo mismo en esos instantes de silencio.

Aquellas mujeres ardientes habían deseado una orgía masiva y su mayor placer fue intentar complacer al Emperador y a todos los Guardianes. Con mucho vino, cerveza y otro tipo de bebidas que no lograban recordar, todos ahí hicieron cosas que jamás creyeron que harían y si eran sinceros, todos los demonios de la Orden por igual preferían mantener ese recuerdo muy lejos como una cruda vergonzosa. 

De hecho, las palabras exactas del Emperador por la mañana siguiente fueron: “Si alguien habla de esto, lo mataré”, y ninguno de los Guardianes puso objeción alguna ante su decreto.

Bayhas procuró que nadie lo viese vomitar cosas que no lograba identificar al cien por cierto.

—Usted sabe que quisiera olvidar todo eso —musitó Bayhas desviando la mirada penoso. Vio a su señor y notó que este había alzado la vista al techo—. ¿Y qué hará entonces? —Jericho no dijo nada—, ¿las mató… a todas?

Según Bayhas por lo menos 4 humanas habían estado ahí dentro con él.

Él asintió en silencio.

—¿Cómo carajo harán algunos para procrear híbridos? Intentar tomar humanas es imposible —decía Jericho sin ser consciente de que al decir eso había tocado una fibra sensible en Bayhas.

Y eso era porque el Primer Guardián sabía perfectamente bien cómo tomar a una humana y no matarla en el proceso. Era difícil más no imposible. Y de no ser porque estaba seguro que decirle a su señor el secreto, tendría que matarla, sólo se limitó a esconder su secreto bajo su máscara fría. Alzó los hombros fingiendo ignorancia.

—No lo sé.  
—¿Sabes una cosa, Bayhas? —El Guardián no dijo nada—. He estado pensando en una cosa… 

El Emperador no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más pues fueron interrumpidos por la gran presencia del Tercer Guardián, Amid, quien se acercaba caminando rápido hacia los dos demonios. Delgado, de 1.98 de alto y siempre con una máscara de metal cubriendo su cabeza, el demonio ondeando una larga capa llegó hasta Jericho y Bayhas.

—¡Mi señor! 

Amid al igual que Bayhas no se sorprendió al ver a su Emperador desnudo por lo que dejó que su señor hablase primero.

—¿Ahora qué, Amid? ¿No vez que estoy teniendo una epifanía?  
—Lamento la interrupción, mi señor —dijo con su voz gruesa tras la máscara de metal que sólo permitía ver sus ojos color violeta. 

Jericho hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Olvídalo. ¿Qué quieres?

Su apariencia más delgada que la de Bayhas y Jericho no debía ser una distracción, Amid era poderoso y un verdadero hijo de puta sádico y retorcido; un ser malicioso que se caracterizaba por descuartizar humanos, hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos por igual. Amid era sin duda un elemento necesario en el ejército del Emperador, pero precisamente por aquella obsesión que tenía Amid de matar humanos, era porque lo que Bayhas solía tener especial cuidado con él. 

»Hey, lagartija. Hueles a mierda… ¿ya gustas de revolcarte con putas humanas? —Ya en varias ocasiones Amid le había expresado preguntas así a Bayhas, algo que sin duda era estresante.

La lealtad de Amid sólo estaba con su señor y su insistencia por siempre querer meterlo en situaciones incómodas despertaba en el Primer Guardián el deseo inmenso de quitárselo del su camino cuando tuviese la oportunidad. Pero Amid por su parte no escatimaba en recursos para hacerle entender a Bayhas que el sentimiento de odio era perfectamente mutuo, pero como el Emperador Jericho tenía cero tolerancias ante las agresiones entre ellos, lo mejor que hacían era ignorarse cuando estaban cerca de él. 

—Le complacerá saber esto, mi señor —dijo orgulloso. El Emperador le miró escéptico.  
—Ajá… ¿y es?  
—Como usted lo ha ordenado, Leylak ha caído.

Tanto Bayhas como Jericho abrieron los ojos enormemente antes de que el Emperador amenazase con seriedad que le retorcía el cuello a Amid si se trababa de un juego, a lo que éste aseguró que era completamente en verdad y se necesitaba de su presencia en la sala principal del castillo.

Con el pecho inflado, Amid le contó a Jericho que había sido él quien la había capturado en una expedición.

El demonio de blanco esperó afuera de los aposentos reales mientras el Emperador Jericho se vestía con su armadura negra. 

Amid se retiró, viéndolo de lado. Triunfante. Y aunque Bayhas no podía verle la jeta debido a la máscara, sentía sus emociones llenas de felicidad y victoria cuando dejó a Bayhas en el pasillo, preguntándose como el más débil de todos los Guardianes había hecho para lograr vencer al dolor de culo de todo el colectivo demoniaco incluyendo al Emperador.

Los segundos estando ahí parado fueron eternos para Bayhas. Sobre todo porque no podía creer que la famosísima Guerrera Leylak, hubiese caído en un solo día sin que ninguno de ellos supiese nada.

»No me siento seguro dejándote aquí sola —se escuchó a sí mismo en su más reciente recuerdo. 

La última vez que vio a la humana con la que, desde hace poco menos de un año, se frecuentaba muy lejos de la vigilancia de La Orden Obsidiana y La Rebelión Humana por igual. Ocultos en perfecta sincronía de encuentros clandestinos en los que Bayhas olvidaba quién era él y lo que su especia hacía con la de ella.

»No se preocupe por mí, mi señor —su suave y pequeña mano sobre su mejilla lo significó todo para Bayhas—, nada me pasará mientras la señorita Leylak esté por aquí.

Ella sabía lo mucho que el demonio odiaba a esa opositora a la conquista de su Emperador, pero a final de cuentas a Bayhas le convenía que la Guerrera estuviese viva y cerca de su humana, así ésta no correría tanto peligro cuando Bayhas tuviese que dejarla.

Pero si Leylak había caído, eso significaba que sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el infierno se desatase sobre su pequeña y débil mujer, a quien deseaba proteger contra todo. Incluso contra su Emperador.

Bayhas movió el pie impaciente. Al salir Jericho de su alcoba, tan silencioso como lo estaba el propio Bayhas, se encaminaron juntos por el pasillo y se pusieron en marcha en silencio; en el camino encontraron a algunos demonios sapos de 1.40cm a los que el Guardián les pidió que se hicieran cargo del desastre en la habitación del Emperador.

Ambos estaban impacientes así que cuando llegaron al sitio acordado, vieron algo que los hizo sentir emociones completamente opuestas. Ya que mientras uno se sentía con la suficiente satisfacción para sonreír socarronamente, el otro deseaba desaparecerse de ahí e ir en busca de lo poco que le quedaba de su corazón, si es que alguna vez tuvo uno.

El mundo; eso era lo que ella significaba para Bayhas.

—Mi señor —habló con orgullo Amid, tomando el cabello oscuro para hacer que la mujer, sin su característica armadura y/o alabarda bendita, alzara la cara hacia el Emperador y Bayhas, confirmándole a este último todos sus temores hechos realidad—. Aquí le traigo a Leylak, derrotada y sometida como usted ha deseado.

Sin perder la compostura y viéndolos con sus ojos color marrón, resplandecientes de astucia y fortaleza, Leylak hizo un recorrido lento primero en el Emperador y después a Bayhas. Este desvió la mirada al verla entrecerrar sus ojos en su persona.

Ella sabe algo, Bayhas lo sintió en su pecho. Leylak sabía algo respecto a él y éste lo sabía.

—Mira nada más lo que cayó a mis pies. Buen trabajo —masculló Jericho, recordándole a Bayhas que seguía presente—. Ahora lleva a la zorra al calabozo. Después me haré cargo de ella —le ordenó a Amid, el cual soltó a Leylak para hacer una reverencia a su decreto.  
—Sí, mi señor.

La sonrisa que le mandó el Emperador de Elettêe a Leylak quedaría grabada en la memoria de aquella mujer para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco mucho que hayan leído. Si les gustó por favor no olviden comentármelo, apoyar la historia compartiéndola y siguiéndome en mis redes sociales.
> 
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
